Carácter
by Tsubakiland
Summary: Drabble #3, para los 50 Shika/Ino: El quererlo se le hacía lejano, pero no imposible. Ella lo quería, él… Simplemente ignoraba lo que pasaba bajo esa personalidad arrogante con que le trataba: amor.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y su respectiva trama no me pertenece, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con sus respectivos derechos reservados. Ahora sí, ¡Disfrutad la lectura!

**Summary:** Drabble #3, para los 50 Shika/Ino: El quererlo se le hacía lejano, pero no imposible. Ella lo quería, él… Simplemente ignoraba lo que pasaba bajo esa personalidad arrogante con que le trataba: amor.

* * *

**Carácter**

—¡Shikamaru, vago, levántate! —Ino, de doce años hace poco cumplidos, le gritaba a Shikamaru que se levantase de su césped por que aplastaría sus flores, y a ella le costó demasiado el tratado que les había dado —demasiado especial para ella, pues era una ninja y, aunque aún fuera una niña, entrenaba con Sakura horas extras para el mejor control de su chakra a la hora de sanar heridas— y no quería que se les arruinasen.

Shikamaru bufó pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

—Muéveme tú —le dijo, cerrando sus caobas ojos—, por que la verdad es demasiado trabajo para alguien como yo, que ahora trabajo el doble.

Ino frunció el seño y lo miro de mala manera. Claro, ahora que Shikamaru se había graduado como chunnin le daban más misiones y más complicadas, por eso, según él, venía demasiado cansado después de cada misión. Lo raro y poco-creíble para Ino es: que estaba cansado al menos lo que duraba del recreo que le daba Lady Tsunade, hasta otra misión.

—Shikamaru no me obligues —enojada, Ino camino los pocos centímetros que la separaban de él—. Este es _mí_ patio trasero, y tú estás en _mí_ césped, aplastando _mis_ flores. Cuando te digo que te levantes, ¿qué parte no comprendes?

Movio sus manos y las puso en la cadera derecha al costado de él. Lo movio hasta hacerlo rodar y hacer que ya no más estuviera sobre sus girasoles. Al moverlo, sus rodillas cayeron sobre las mismas, así que rápidamente se levanto y le chilló a Shikamaru.

—¡Dios, Shikamaru, mira lo que me hiciste hacer! Me tomará días para que se vuelvan a fortalecer…

Escuchó como él había bufado mientras se quejaba y se levantaba poco importándole tener pasto sobre el pantalón y caminando hacia la salida, cortando su sermón.

Miró con pena su espalda, por que no quería que se vaya. A pesar de todo era una buena compañía, pues amaba verlo enojarse frente a sus quejas y sus chillidos, a parte de que sacaba una parte más alegre de ella.

El quererle se le hacía lejano, pero no imposible, claro. Ella lo quería, aunque rompiera todas las flores de su jardín —después de todo, ¿qué mejor cuando la persona que amas te es correspondida? O al menos, te quiere—, él… Simplemente ignoraba lo que pasaba bajo esa personalidad arrogante con que le trataba: amor.

Pero se prometió que algún día le diría a Shikamaru que él era más de lo que pensaba. Y que significaba mucho para ella.

-

* * *

Cortito pero espero que les haya agradado después de mi no-tan-grande ausencia (bueno, tal vez un poquito grande). Perdonenme por no haber subido nada en estas últimas semanas y eso, pero la verdad estoy agobiada y mi sentido de la razón ya no sabe hacia donde dirigirse. Estoy en épocas finales de escuela y tengo que estar aún mas activa —por más de que este año vuelva a llevarme matemáticas, pero, en mi defensa, no sirvo para eso—, así que ahora me dirijo a leer un estúpido (bueno: aburrido) libro para la clase de lengua de mañana. No puedo tomarme ni un descanso si quiero irme de vacaciones en el 2010, por eso seguiré con mi rendimiento, que vengo aprobando todos los finales —excepto el de matemáticas :P—, duh.

No sé cuando más voy a poder subir algo, entonces terminé este drabble que lo había empezado, pero no terminado. Lamento tener que estar inactiva, pero no tengo otra opción por el momento, soy una adolecente desesperada. El fic se encuentra entre después del exámen chunnin, un poco más. Ustedes verán. En fin, siento que se me olvida decir algo pero mmm… me voy despidiendo. Muchísimas gracias a las(os) que leen.

Besos, Sophie (espérenme un mes, o un poco más; pronto volveré, en cuanto pueda echarme algo cuando no tenga nada que hacer). ¡Por cierto!: ¿alguién de Argentina fue al animate 2009? Pues yo sí, y me gustaría si alguién de mi país hubiera ido también (haber si la/o reconocí xD), así que déjenme los msns si fueron.


End file.
